


let's go gentlemen...

by control



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Checking in, Gen, being assholes, brothers being brothers, chat fic, showing support for one another, this might be a meme fic but i'm writing it with nothing but love and respect in my heart, you already know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/control/pseuds/control
Summary: Brothers, y’know? Incorrigible, the lot of them.Or, Ponds is doing a brother check-in.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	let's go gentlemen...

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "family"

_Priority Chat created_  
_CC-6454 “Ponds” added group “Clone Commanders” to the chat._

**CC-6454 “Ponds”** : Hey everyone, can I get a brother check-in?

_[several people are typing...]_

**CC-5052 “Bly”** : WHAT are you talking about

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : Ponds, how hard is it to type “All hands, check in?”

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Looks like less letters to me, vod

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Fewer? fewer letters? less? Nerds, weigh in

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : “nerds, weigh in” also faster than whatever banthashit Ponds is trying to pull here

 **CC-6454 “Ponds”** : Worked, didn’t it?

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : Maybe for the idiots, it did

 **CC-1004 “Gree”** : Nerd weighing in: it’s fewer

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : *looks like fewer letters to me, vod

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Thanks, nerd

 **CC-1138 “Bacara”** : Let’s not ignore Neyo self-identifying as an idiot in this thread

 **CC-7323 “Colt”** : I know I miss out on a lot, on Kamino, but last I heard there was a war on

 **CC-7323 “Colt”** : That still happening?

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : Bacara I’m deployed with you more often than any other vod in this chat

 **CC-7323 “Colt”** : Or you boys end it without telling anyone?

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : Don’t do this to yourself

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : As if any of these idiots could ever do anything quietly

_[several people are typing...]_

_Priority Chat created_  
_CC-6454 “Ponds” added group “Clone Commanders” to the chat._  
_CC-6454 “Ponds” added group “Clone Captains” to the chat._

**CC-6454 “Ponds”** : I am once again doing a brother check-in. Brothers, please check in.

 **CC-10/994 “Grey”** : What the kriff is this

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Ponds I swear to the Fett if you don’t stop

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : He does this sometimes

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : *** _[message deleted by a moderator]_

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : What

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : *** _[message deleted by a moderator]_

 **CC-6454 “Ponds”** : Sorry Rex’ika, no cursing in the chat

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : lmfao

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : Ponds…

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : *** _[message deleted by a moderator]_

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : But Grey said k r * f f ?

 **CC-6454 “Ponds”** : Grey is a bad influence but you’re better than that Rex’ika, I believe in you

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : Aw, Rex’ika, he believes in you

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : So this is what you all do on the front lines

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Dick around and whatnot

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : I’m not bitter no of course not why would I be bitter I’m glad for you actually

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : You good, Fox’ika?

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : I am older than you you absolute waste of genetic material

 **CC-1004 “Gree”** : Fox…

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Sorry, sorry, not all of us can relieve our stress by ripping droid heads off with our bare hands in the middle of battle

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Who the hells is doing that??

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : That sounds like a great idea, I’m going to work that into the Wolfpack’s patented maneuvers

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : Don’t do it, Cody’s medics hate him almost more than they hate his general

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : I

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Cody is there something you need to tell us

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Cody why are you ripping droids apart with your bare hands

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : In battle

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Cody what the fuck

 **CT-6271 “Styles”** : General Billaba drop-kicked three droids off a cliff once

 **CC-1004 “Gree”** : All at once?

 **CC-10/994 “Grey”** : Dammit Styles

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : I rest my case

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : Now I have to go, Marshall Commander things, you know, very busy

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Cody I regret to inform you but you are not a Force-damned jetii you have no excuse

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Cody you get back here and explain yourself

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Oh NOW he’s busy

_Priority Chat created_  
_CC-6454 “Ponds” added group “Clone Commanders” to the chat._  
_CC-6454 “Ponds” added group “Clone Captains” to the chat._

**CC-6454 “Ponds”** : You already know what it is: Brother check-in everyone

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Checking in

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Checking in

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : Checking in

 **CC-1004 “Gree”** : Checking in

 **CC-7323 “Colt”** : Damn you good?

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Colt you always were my least favorite

 **CC-10/994 “Grey”** : Checking in

 **CC-10/994 “Grey”** : Oh nvm you already karked it up

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : What else did you expect? Competence?

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : From these di’kut’e?

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Competence? In my so-called vod’e?

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : It’s less likely than you’d think

 **CC-7323 “Colt”** : Don’t you have things to do Fox? The Chancellor’s datawork, maybe?

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Don’t you have things to do Colt? Mooning over General Ti, maybe?

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Yowch

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : BLY

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : I don’t get paid enough to deal with you idiots

 **CC-2224 “Cody”** : You don’t have to see him in person

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Oh shut up kote

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Shouldn’t you be playing fetch with your general’s lightsaber

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : wow...

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : I think I just came in here and witnessed a murder

_Priority Chat created_  
_CC-6454 “Ponds” added group “Clone Commissioned Officers” to the chat._

**CC-6454 “Ponds”** : Bro! ther! Check! In! 👏🏽! 👏🏽! 👏🏽👏🏽👏🏽!

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Where in the cloning process did those Kaminii shabuir’e kark up with Ponds, do we think?

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Can’t be genetic

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : GREE

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Gree, you karking nerd, stop obsessing over your general and get in here

 **CC-1004 “Gree”** : I do not “obsess” over Luminara

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Interesting,,

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Considering I was talking about your obsessive need to figure out what the kark a Yoda is

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Luminara, is it?

 **CC-1004 “Gree”** : Kriff off

 **CT-6116 “Kix”** : Uh

 **CT-6116 “Kix”** : So is this why CCs are always glued to their datapads

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : Now see Ponds

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : First you forced your absolute banthashit on all of the command-class, and I stood by and said nothing

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : Then you brought in little bitty Captains, and I said nothing

 **CC-8826 “Neyo”** : And now there’s a Force-damned Lieutenant in my priority chat

 **CT-6116 “Kix”** : It’s Force-blessed, thank you very much

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Forget whatever Neyo’s on about, trooper, I like your attitude

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : You can stay

 **CT-6116 “Kix”** : Thanks, sir.

 **CT-6116 “Kix”** : Now do you think you could convince the Chancellor to send out those medical supplies we’ve been waiting on for three months now?

 **CC-5052 “Bly”** : Oh now you’ve done it

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : Where’s the blond

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : What’s that thing Cody always says?

 **CT-7567 “Rex”** : They’ll never learn if you don’t let them make mistakes?

 **CC-3636 “Wolffe”** : You bastard, I didn’t think you had it in you

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Now, trooper

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : I’ve never met you, so I’ll let you off light this time

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Don’t you ever

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : EVER

 **CC-1010 “Fox”** : Come into this chat and even think about mentioning the Chancellor, or datawork, or the Senate, ever again

 **CT-6116 “Kix”** : Understood, sir

 **CT-6116 “Kix”** : Was worth a try, though

 **CC-1004 “Gree”** : Ok forget Ponds, what the kark do they put in the medics’ tubes that they’re all like that

 **CT-3820 “Brace”** : Wouldn’t you like to know lover boy

_Priority Chat created_  
_Ponds added group “mav’vod’e an: ori’vod’e edition” to the chat._

**Ponds** : Can I get uhhh… brother check in?

 **Galaxy’s Greatest Wife Guy** : Ponds we are IN the same room

 **anti-capitalist king** : when has that ever stopped him

 **Neyo** : I can’t believe I still have to deal with you idiots even after we won the war

 **anti-capitalist king** : you mean after i won you the war

 **Put Some Glory On My Name** : Oh, you took out Grievous and Dooku, too, huh?

 **anti-capitalist king** : no but i did kill the sith master aka the chancellor aka my boss aka the reason for most of my misery and suffering

 **Galaxy’s Greatest Wife Guy** : Only most of it?

 **anti-capitalist king** : you idiots make up the rest

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a Brother check-in. Showing support for one another. I need SIX men to post, not share, this message to show you are always there if someone needs to talk. Pretty sure I know who will. Let’s go gentlemen...


End file.
